


The Christmas Guest

by LoveStiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Story, Derek is an Actor, Filming movies, M/M, Stiles is a director, Stiles is a scriptwriter, movie studio, movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28167591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveStiles/pseuds/LoveStiles
Summary: Derek Hale is 28. He is an actor. He has made a screen test and is going to star in a new film.Stiles Stilinski is 25. He is a screenwriter and director. He has written and is going to direct the film that Derek is starring in.They are attracted to each other.And Christmas in coming, and Derek is far away from his family.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	The Christmas Guest

Derek Hale drove until he saw the massive collection of buildings which covered several square blocks on Hollywood Boulevard. He drove up to the gate with a sign which said," Mountain Studios". He stopped at the guard shack.  
"My name is Derek Hale", he told the guard. "I have an appointment with Stiles Stilinski".  
He went through the gate and drove until he reached a sign which said, "Mountain Studios Administration Building". He parked his car and went into the building. He took the elevator to the fifth floor. He walked down a hallway until he reached a door marked, "Stiles Stilinski". The receptionist phoned, and he sat and waited for a moment. The inner door opened and a young man came into the room.  
"Derek Hale?", the young man asked. "Hello. I'm Stiles Stilinski".  
"Hello, Mr. Stilinski", Derek replied. "I'm pleased to meet you".  
"I'm pleased to meet you as well", Stiles said. "And please call me Stiles".  
"Ok, Stiles", Derek replied. "Please call me Derek".  
They smiled and shook hands. And held hands for a long moment.  
"Come into my office", Stiles said.  
Stiles sat at his desk and Derek sat across from him.  
"Well, Derek", Stiles said, "I've seen your screen test, and I'm very impressed with it. I'm prepared to offer you the lead role in my new film, "The Jury".  
Derek caught his breath.  
"Thank you, Stiles", he replied. "I accept. Frankly, I'm a bit overwhelmed".  
Stiles smiled.  
"That's understandable", he said. "Since all of your experience is on the stage. I believe that this will be your first film role".  
'Yes, it is", Derek replied.  
"Well, you'll find that I'm easy to work with", Stiles said. "Unlike some directors, I don't yell at the actors on the set".  
They laughed.  
"Welcome aboard, Derek", Stiles said.  
"Thank you, Stiles". Derek replied.  
They looked at each other and smiled.

The first day of shooting on the film went very well. After the crew stopped filming, Stiles knocked on Derek's dressing room door.  
"Hi, Derek", he said. "You were spectacular today. I'm very impressed with your performance".  
"Thank you, Stiles", Derek replied. "That means a lot to me".  
"So Derek, would you like to join me for dinner?", Stiles asked.  
"Yes, Stiles", Derek replied. "That would be great".

Stiles took Derek to a restaurant where movie actors and actresses liked to have dinner. As they were shown to their table, several famous celebrities said hello to Stiles, and he introduced them to Derek.  
As they waited for their dinner, Stiles and Derek became better acquainted with each other.  
"So tell me. Derek", Stiles asked, "when did you decide to become an actor?"  
"I've wanted to be an actor for as long as I remember", Derek replied. "When I was a kid I was in all of the school plays. In high school I was in the drama club, and had the lead role in all of the plays. When I graduated I entered acting school in New York. I graduated at twenty and began to audition for plays. I got some good roles in off-Broadway plays and in a few Broadway plays. Then, a year ago, right after my twenty seventh birthday, I landed the lead role in the play" Breaking Even" on Broadway. I won the Tony for my performance. The representative from Mountain Studios saw my performance, and I got the call to make a screen test for your film. And here I am, starring in that film. I'm the luckiest guy in the world. I'm just dazzled by it".  
"That's great, Derek", Stiles said.  
"When did you decide to become a writer and a director, Stiles?", Derek asked.  
"When I was a kid", Stiles replied. "I used to go to movies and I was fascinated by the stories. I wanted to write them. And I was fascinated by how movies were made. I wanted to make them. So when I graduated from high school I studied writing scripts and directing films for two years at a film school in Los Angeles. Then at the age of 20 I made an independent film that got the attention of the bosses at Mountain Studios. They hired me. And in the last five years I've written and directed five incredibly successful films. And now I'm going to direct a film of my screenplay starring you. I'm just the most incredibly lucky successful guy in the world. I'm amazed by it all".  
"That's wonderful, Stiles", Derek said.  
They smiled at each other, and both felt the warmth of attraction between them.  
"How about your family, Derek?", Stiles asked.  
"My dad David was born in New York, and my mom Talia is from Spain", Derek replied. "Right now they are living in Spain. I have two sisters. Laura lives in France with her husband Jordan, and Cora lives in Greece with her husband Aiden. And I don't have a boyfriend. What about your family, Stiles?"  
"My dad John was born north of here in Beacon Hills, and my mom Melissa was born in L.A.", Stiles replied. "They live here in Hollywood with my brother Scott and his wife Lydia and my sister Erica and her husband Boyd. And I don't have a boyfriend".  
They smiled at each other again.

The filming of the movie was going very well. And they took a short break for Christmas. Everyone on the set was excited. But Stiles noticed that Derek was very quiet.  
"What are you doing for Christmas?", Stiles asked.  
"Nothing", Derek said sadly.  
"Don't you have anywhere to go?", Stiles asked.  
"No", Derek replied.  
"Well you do, now", Stiles said. "You're coming home with me. My dad, my mom, my brother, his wife, my sister, and her husband will be there".

Christmas at Stiles' house was very merry, indeed. Everyone got presents, including Derek. He brought presents for everyone as well. And they had a great Christmas dinner.  
Afterwards they watched "A Christmas Carol", which Stiles told Derek was a family tradition.  
As Stiles and Derek were walking toward the kitchen they passed under the mistletoe. They looked at each other. Then they kissed sweetly and tenderly.  
"I've been wanting to do that for a long time", Stiles said.  
"Me too". Derek replied.  
They kissed again as Derek was leaving.  
"Dinner and a movie tomorrow night?", Stiles asked.  
"You bet!", Derek replied.

Stiles and Derek began to date each other. They were in love. They made love. And soon they moved in with each other.  
The filming on the movie was finished. The editing was done, and then the movie was released.  
It was a huge hit, and became the number one film in the country. It was enormously popular around the world.  
At the Academy Awards that year the movie won Oscars for Derek, Best Actor, and for Stiles, Best Screenplay, Best Director, and Best Film.

Then Stiles and Derek got married. They make many more successful films together. And they have a long, happy, loving life together.  
Every night after they make love they kiss each other and hold each other close.  
"I love you, sweetheart", Stiles says.  
"I love you, darling", Derek replies.  
And they always remember when Derek was the Christmas guest.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you enjoyed my story.
> 
> LoveStiles (James S. MC.)
> 
> This is based on a true story about Rudolph Valentino. He was a young unknown actor in Hollywood, all alone on Christmas, when an actress in a movie that he had a small part in took him to her family's home for Christmas.


End file.
